


Deductive Reasoning

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gangbang, Kink, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic





	Deductive Reasoning

It's not that he doesn't want this. Any one of them would stop it with a word, and that word's not leaving Sulu's mouth. But that doesn't mean he has to beg, that he has to tell them how much he wants it. No, he can keep that small shred of dignity, hiss curses and make it necessary for McCoy to gag him with his cock. It's easier this way, when he can pretend that he'd be objecting but for the length of the doctor's erection down his throat, that he doesn't want it _so fucking much_. Spock reaches down, brushes sweaty strands of hair off Sulu's forehead, and he closes his eyes as he sucks, feeling Jim breach his ass with a third finger now, Uhura standing on his other side to reach underneath and toy with a nipple. It's easier with his eyes closed, letting himself be overwhelmed with sensation and block out meaning. A signifier without its signified carries no shame. A cock down his throat is just a cock down his throat. The smell of sex fills his nostrils and it doesn't have to be more than that, he doesn't have to think about five men and a woman using his body or the fact that he asked for it.

A cockhead breaches his hole, and it's not Jim's, because Jim is standing over him when he opens his eyes, necking with McCoy, his hand resting in a familiar way on the back of McCoy's neck. Sulu doesn't think about what that means, just groans and tries to adjust to whoever's fucking him. Whoever it is, he's _big_, and Sulu's arms shake as he holds himself up, on hands and knees in front of McCoy's chair, trembling like a winded animal as the cock in his ass suddenly shifts up and _in_. He hears the sound of heavy breathing as the intruder steadies himself -- either Scotty or Spock, he deduces. But he turns his eyes to the left and Spock is still there, in fact now it's _Spock_ making out with the captain (and all right, who spiked _their_ Kool-Aid?) So Scotty, then. Scotty's dick. He can work with that. He bears down, presses himself open for Scotty, rocks back onto Scotty's erection, feeling his own slap against his belly. McCoy pulls out and comes over his face and his shocked-open mouth, before Sulu grunts "motherfucker" and Jim slides into the chair to replace him. And then there's another tweak to his nipple, but when he looks, Uhura's kissing Spock now, his hand up between her legs, and so if that's not Uhura, it has to be... he shifts his eyes to the right and it's _not_ Chekov, it's Scotty, which means that Chekov is...

Sulu's eyes go suddenly wide as the dick inside him rams forward, _hard,_ and there's a little hitched breath over his shoulder and Sulu's coming, coming all over his belly and the floor, as he pictures with perfect clarity skinny, pale Chekov and his thick, hard cock, bouncing against his stomach in defiance of gravity. Chekov's always defying gravity, he thinks hazily as another cock pierces his body. Chekov's lips are against his cheek, then, and he pulls off of Jim's cock to turn and kiss him,_hard_, grateful, precome and saliva mingling their mouths as he tries to say -- _it was you, I want you, I wanted you, I wanted that so much, thank you, let's do that again._ Chekov smiles and kisses back, nudges Sulu's lips with his own, guides him gently back to Jim's lap by the back of the neck. Sulu opens wide.


End file.
